Til Death Do Us Part
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: It's been 10 years and Shadow still withstands the infection coursing through his body. How much longer can he contain his lust for blood? Also things get complicated when G.U.N discovers what the plague really is. Sequal to Drifters love. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

__

'Til Death do us part

****

Chapter one

It was another beautiful day morning in Mobius, so much so the sun was bright enough to the shine straight through the blinds and directly into Sonic's eyes.

The azure hedgehog let out a groan and rolled onto his side, his arm lacing around Shadow's waist, and pulled him closer to him.

"Sonic…" Shadow mumbled as he slowly lifted his lids.

Sonic chuckled and he kissed Shadow's forehead, "good morning," he spoke gently and Shadow returned the greeting with a simple smile. He turned onto his back and rested his head on Sonic's chest.

"It's been ten years," he reported, "ten years since we saved Mobius from Queen Natsuki. Ten years since I moved in here with you. Yet you've aged and I still remain as I was back then."

Sonic, who was now twenty five, had grown quite well. He had filled out in all of the right places and he was quite mature looking. Meanwhile, Shadow held his usual appearance, his figure was left unchanged.

"I don't mind," it was obvious statement. Of course Sonic wouldn't mind. He loved Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled, "I know you don't mind, but with you ageing the way you are, I'll lose you. Then I'll be all alone. It's only like this because I'm infected…" his voice trailed off but quickly regained his strength, "but it's the way it's suppose to be. Everything's been planned. Our paths have already been written for us and there's no way we will ever know what's to come next."

Sonic's ears quickly perked up, "do you believe in fate?"

"Please, there's no such thing as fate nor is there a god."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "really? I seem to remember you saying 'sex in a church and between two guys. We're going to hell'"

He shrugged. That he couldn't deny, but he could at least avoid that topic to some extent. After a few seconds, he caved and began to laugh and Sonic soon joined with him.

"yeah! That's what I thought!"

Shadow smiled, "how could I forget. I mean, that was where I told you that I loved you right after Natsuki tried to persuade you into killing me, the nerve of that wench."

The other hedgehog wrapped his arms around Shadow's slender waist and began to kiss his neck tenderly.

Shadow let out a light moan and he could feel Sonic's hand work his way down. First at the chest, to the stomach, then his thigh.

"rather if it was by chance or by fate or by the works of an un-seeable force, I don't care," Sonic whispered, "I'm just glad that I got to meet you. I'm glad that you saved my life fifteen years ago. If you never saved me, then I never would've met you and had this chance to love the way I do."

A gentle smile formed on the ebony's lips and he took Sonic's other hand while leaving the one on his thigh. Tenderly, he kissed it and held it tightly.

Sonic removed his hand from Shadow's thigh and he caressed Shadow's cheek with a soft, pure smile, "as every minute, every second passes by, I cherish you so much that you've become a part of my soul. You complete me."

Everyday, ever since the defeat of Natsuki, Sonic has told Shadow how much he loved him and each and every time was the truth. Sonic would never lie to him. He would never doing anything that would hurt Shadow and he knew Shadow was the same to him. But things were more complicated for him then Sonic.

Sonic wasn't a dhamphir, he wasn't the cure, nor was he the disease. So, even if he wanted to, Shadow couldn't turn Sonic. Instead of a vampire, he could become one of them, a cannibalism monster. Sonic knew this as well because Dark had warned him about Shadow.

Sonic pulled his hand away from Shadow's cheek and passionately connected his lips to the black hedgehog's, he pressed all of his weight on Shadow, knocking him down onto his back and continued to kiss him passionately.

They broke the kiss to catch their breaths and Shadow placed a hand to Sonic's cheek, tracing down to Sonic's lips.

'His hand…his entire body is so cold…' Sonic thought and he gently kissed his hand, 'his body use to have some sort of warmth.'

"Sonic?" he questioned and Sonic looked down at him, "you okay?"

The blue hedgehog smiled, "of course."

Shadow chuckled and smiled once again.

Sonic placed his lips onto the ebony neck and he licked and nibbled at it, getting a light moan from him as a response. Then, his mouth traveled lower to his shoulder and he licked and kissed away at it.

"Oh sonic…" he moaned lightly.

Sonic placed a hand to Shadow's left shoulder and he flinched. Quickly, he smacked Sonic's hand away and stood up from the bed. The blue hedgehog froze with confusion.

"wha…Shadow…?" he questioned.

Shadow looked away, "I…I'm sorry…" he mumbled and walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh Shadow…" he muttered and he, too, stood from the bed, following Shadow into the kitchen, "what's wrong, love?" he questioned and placed a hand to shadow's shoulder.

"nothing…" he smiled slightly, "sorry. I didn't mean to react the way I did."

"hey, lets go out for a few, okay? It's a beautiful day out."

Shadow nodded, "of course."

**__**

To be continued…

Well there you have it. The sequel to Drifters Love. I'm horrible with sequels so yeah this might not be what you expect at all but I'll give it my up most support! Also there's going to be another Fanfic coming soon I don't know when called 'Rumbling Hearts' it's a Shadrouge fanfic that I was inspired to do while I was watchin' well 'Rumbling hearts' XD but it's not like the show. Only with the whole coma part. Also I'm doing a one-shot that has NOTHING to do with Sonic at all. But a book called 'Mortal Instruments' well R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

'Til Death do us Part

Chapter two

"Ten years and you would think this city would be back up on it's feet again," Sonic spoke as the both of them walked side by side through Central.

The battle against Natsuki was a horrible battle in which both sides nearly lost their lives. Shadow was terribly injured from that battle, but not enough to leave scars.

"as long as the military doesn't know about the disease, I don't care how long it takes to rebuild the city."

"What do you think would happen if…"

"humans are foolish, Sonic. So if they found out about the disease, then, they would most likely use it for war. Make it a weapon."

The blue hedgehog froze, "but you ARE the disease! So if they found out then you would be…"

"Contained," he finished for him, "Dark knows that as well. That's why he's doing what he can to prevent the disease from being discovered, but it takes a long time to cover something as big as this."

Sonic continued to stare at Shadow, his expression was a one of fear for Shadow. He was safe, but for how long?

Shadow stopped walking and faced Sonic, "but," he smiled brightly, "I have high hopes for Dark. I believe in him. He'll do whatever he can to protect me, so, I know he wont fail me."

Sonic hated dark only because Dark still loved Shadow and still continued to try and get between the two of them.

'I just wish he would back off,' Sonic thought, 'Shadow's mine…nobody else's.'

He was claiming Shadow as his own property, was that wrong?

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic and smiled once again, "I love you, sonic," he spoke.

Sonic knew that there was people watching them, possibly speaking some shit about them, but he didn't care. With no hesitation, he returned the embrace and rested a cheek on Shadow's forehead, 'Shad's is everything I ever wanted.' he thought, 'he's brave, strong, passionate, he's just everything I knew he was.'

Sonic tightened the embrace, never wanting to let go.

Shadow could tell Sonic didn't want to let go and he smiled warmly. Eventually he pulled away and he began to walk off ahead.

The blue hedgehog chuckled, "tease."

Shadow froze suddenly and Sonic quickly rushed up to him, "what's wrong?"

Quickly, Shadow took Sonic's hand and he ran off towards a less crowded area. But why?

"Shadow, what's wrong?!" Sonic questioned again, but in a more forceful tone this time.

The black hedgehog stopped, but not in time to dodge a blow that was left from a dog's claws, scratching Shadow deep across his face.

"Where did…" Sonic wasn't sure where that dog came from.

"A carrier," Shadow mumbled as he held his bleeding wound.

Even though Natsuki was dead, the disease could still be spread through the carriers and those that were note yet treated.

The dog snarled aggressively at both of the hedgehogs.

"Sonic, go," Shadow ordered.

"but you don't have anything to fight it with!" he retaliated.

"Don't argue…"

Before Shadow had the time to finish arguing, the aggressive dog leaped into the air towards them both. Shadow reacted by pushing Sonic to the ground and the dog pinned Shadow down on the ground, snarling and snapping at him.

"S…Shadow!" Sonic shouted and he quickly forced himself to stand to his feet.

"Don't you help me!" Shadow ordered and he flinched, "it's a simple carrier! I can handle it!"

"Shadow…" Sonic was trapped while, at the same time, he wanted to help Shadow he also knew that he should listen to him.

Shadow punched the carrier in it's mouth, causing it to fly across the city and landed hard on the ground.

"Shadow!"

"Go!" he ordered again.

"I refuse to leave!" Sonic screamed and Shadow gasped lightly, "I'm strong enough, Shadow."

The black hedgehog chuckled and smiled, "Stupid. I know this. Though, on the surface you appear to be frail and weak, you're strong. Perhaps stronger then me."

"Shadow…" he spoke in a whisper.

In the corner of his eyes, Shadow noticed the carrier standing to it's feet, "go!" he ordered again and he swung his hand, "Chaos spear!"

The attack didn't hit the carrier, just a gas pipe and gasoline dripped all over the ground and the dog.

"Dammit,' he thought and pulled out a lighter. He knew he was in the wrong place to be doing this, but it was the only weapon he had. He opened the lighter and threw it without a moments hesitation.

For Sonic, it seemed like everything had slowed down. His emerald eyes followed the lit lighter.

When the lighter touched the ground, everything around it exploded into a huge flame.

Shadow embraced himself for the explosion that was bound to hurl him across the city and, within seconds, both him and Sonic was thrown into a nearby building.

Sonic groaned painfully as he slowly opened his eyes and he looked around. Everything that had been engulfed by the flame was destroyed, "where's…Shadow?" he questioned. He stood to his feet again and continued to look around, "Shadow!"

He heard footsteps from behind him and he quickly spun around. As he suspected, it was Shadow. But he wasn't looking to good. Sonic ran up to Shadow and tried to help him keep his balance, "you're okay, Shads…"

Shadow lost his balance and he fell down to the ground, coughing up his own blood.

"Shadow!" he bend down beside him, "take it easy, you're hurt," he noticed the cut on Shadow's face and he froze, "the carrier…no."

Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's cheek to put pressure on the wound and his eyes wondered to Shadow's left shoulder.

Shadow lightly smacked away Sonic's hand and he forced himself to stand, "lets just go home. The carrier is dead…" he mumbled and forcefully walked ahead.

'The carrier might be dead, but you're body isn't as immune anymore, is it?' Sonic thought, 'does that mean…'

****

L-x-x-x-x-x-W

When the two hedgehog's arrived at the apartment. Shadow immediately collapsed to the floor, but Sonic caught him.

"I guess that explosion did more to my body then what I thought…" Shadow mumbled.

Sonic realized that Shadow's clothes were ripped in numerous places and, without much force, he tore Shadow's shirt and froze, "you idiot!" he shouted as his voice cracked, "the infection…"

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his crimson eyes, "the infection is spreading…for awhile now I maintained self control for blood. But it hasn't been a simple task since I'm half vampire…my blood lust…is more…desired…"

"but…you can't give up!"

Shadow placed a tender hand to Sonic's cheek and stared at him, " 'give up' you know I wont. In fact, I made it a promise to you that I wont _ever _give up."

__

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Til death do us part

Chapter three

Near the explosion site, the area was heavily surrounded with fire trucks and cops. As well as the health department and the news cast.

The chief of the police department stepped out of the car and sighed. He was a frail man, mid sixties, "this is the fourth gas explosion this year…" he mumbled, "but why so many? And they're all so close together, too."

The chief closed the car door and walked closer to the scene. He let out yet another sigh and he looked around.

"So, another gas explosion, huh?" a voice spoke just behind the chief.

The chief turned around, "commander of G.U.N? what are you…"

"Doing here?" he finished for him, "trying to find the cause of all these gas explosions. Innocence lives are at a risk here, chief."

The chief nodded, "so what do you believe?"

"Ten years ago, do you remember all the disappearances?" The chief responded with a nod.

"fifteen years ago there was a family, a mother, a father, and two sons. The entire family vanished with no trace at all. Until five years ago the house was left untouched. Now, there's someone living there. Dark the hedgehog, one of the son's that vanished that night. So this family is one of the many families that just vanished. That and when the first family vanished, witnesses said they heard a set of gunshots. Three gunshots. When your team was send to the scene there weren't any bodies. That leaves the youngest, Shadow."

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called from across the parking lot.

"Ahh!" the commander exclaimed, "my dear, Rouge! Glad you could make it to the scene. I was hoping you would make time in your buy schedule to come and investigate."

The bat girl smiled sweetly, "of course, sir," she spoke respectively, "so what am I here to look at? When you called me you said there was some blood samples that needed to be looked at?"

The commander nodded, "right this way," he spoke and he quickly guided her to the main gas pipe.

As Rouge took a look around at the pipe, something caught her eye.

She bend down and looked at the ground, 'blood,' she thought, 'what kind of trouble is that naughty hedgehog getting himself in now!' Rouge sighed, 'it can't be helped. I have to take a sample. It's evidence. But why isn't Shadow being as discreet like he use to be?'

"Commander!" a man shouted, "come check this out!"

The commander walked up to the man and he was shocked, "what the hell is that?" he asked.

The investigator answered as truthfully he could, "it…it looks like a dog, sir."

Rouge flinched and she drew all of her attention towards their direction, 'a dog? Could it be a carrier?'

"A burned to death dog, look at it. It doesn't even have fur."

"It doesn't matter!" the commander interrupted the man, "it's evidence. Let the health department handle it."

Rouge began to collect some of the blood for samples and she sighed, 'I feel horrible. If they find out about him…about the virus…then Shadow's in trouble and there's nothing I can do for him. There's not a single thing I can do to save him if anything were to happen.'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic walked into the bedroom that both him and Shadow now shared and he turned on the desk lamp that way the main light wasn't irritating Shadow's eyes, "hey," he spoke gently so that his voice wasn't ringing in Shadow's ears, "time to wake up, love."

The red and black hedgehog groaned slightly but forced himself awake.

"here, drink this," the blue hedgehog ordered softly, "it'll wake you up."

Shadow nodded and he took the cup from Sonic's light grasp. Whatever was inside of the cup, it was hot enough to slightly hurt his hand, but he remained silent. Slowly, he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, immediately coughing.

Sonic rubbed his back, "guess it's to strong for you."

"What is THIS?!" he questioned.

"It's coffee."

"It tastes horrible!" he exclaimed and continued to cough.

Sonic hesitated to take the cup, "but," he began, "it'll wake you up."

"Oh no, I'm awake now. Trust me."

Sonic took the cup and laid it on the table. He leaned his body over the bed and kissed Shadow's lips gently, passionately.

He let out a muffle and he pulled Sonic into bed with him while he continued to return the kiss.

Sonic's lips lowered down to Shadow's neck and he nibbled gently at him, trying to not conflict with a small gash that was there from the attack.

"oh, fuck…" Shadow moaned and he arched his neck as his back had met the mattress completely. His hand traveled towards Sonic's jeans zipper and he unzipped the pants.

"Shadow…" Sonic moan when Shadow began to caress the head.

Shadow pinned Sonic on the bed and nibbled at Sonic's neck.

"Fuck, Shadow…" Sonic moaned as Shadow did both nibble and caress. He could feel himself getting harder.

Shadow pulled away from Sonic's neck and his mouth connected to Sonic's fully erected head, licking and caressing it with his tongue.

He moaned louder as the sucking increased and he realized that he couldn't hold it anymore. So he released his seed into Shadow's mouth.

Quickly, Shadow swallowed the juices and he rested his head on the bed, suddenly not feeling the greatest. The cut on his cheek burned greatly and his shoulder throbbed with severe pain.

Sonic realized how pale Shadow was and he placed a hand to Shadow's cheek, "you okay? You don't look so hot."

"y…yeah…I'm okay," he managed to say and he forced himself to stand from the bed, everything began to spin for him and he tried to balance himself by holding onto the wall. His legs felt like jelly, everything was a blur and he knew that it was because of the virus spreading through his body.

But ever since he had been attacked, everything just hasn't felt the way it was before. The cut on his cheek which pretty much was an extra dose of the virus must have enhanced the speed the virus to spread through him and, now, he really could feel the signs of this disease.

Before Sonic even knew what had happened, Shadow just suddenly collapsed on the floor and Sonic threw himself to the ground and scooped him up, "oh my god! Shadow!" he shouted, shaking him roughly, "Shadow! Shadow!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Til Death do us part**_

**Chapter four**

"Shadow!" Sonic continued to shout, but Shadow wasn't responding to Sonic's at all, 'the disease, it has to be the disease!' tears of frustration and anger formed in his eyes, knowing that he couldn't do anything for him. He held Shadow's head close to his chest and hugged him tightly, 'I can't do anything at all! I'm just suppose to watch him suffer!'

"_Slowly, he will become one of them and you will be forced to kill him."_

Sonic shook his head wildly, 'No! I refuse to kill him! I will not listen to Dark!' he continued to shout in his mind.

Shadow groaned and Sonic quickly pulled him away from his chest, "Shadow…" more tears formed in his eyes and he, once again, embraced him tightly, "are you okay?!"

"Sonic…" he mumbled, his voice was so low, "I don't know what happened…I just…"

"SHH," Sonic soothed, rubbing his back, "it's okay, love…I'm here."

Shadow just nodded, he knew what was happening to him. He had known for fifteen years, now it was coming.

'But why now?' he thought, 'why now when I've gotten so close to Sonic. If I can't contain the virus then, surely, he'll be my first target,' Shadow pushed himself away from Sonic with a light smile on his lips, "I'm okay," he lied.

Sonic rubbed the cut on Shadow's cheek, "it's infected…" he murmured, ignoring him.

He pushed his hand away, "I'm okay," he repeated again, "the cut isn't serious. I'm fine," he just continued lying to Sonic and he felt terrible.

Lying to Sonic hurt him so much, he wasn't alright. So why he was turning around saying that he wasn't ok. That was a in so much pain knowing what was coming in the near future.

Shadow could hear Sonic fighting away tears and he looked at him, "Sonic…"

Eventually, he caved and he hugged the ebony hedgehog tighter, while sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't want you to become like them!" he cried.

"oh, sonic…" he mumbled.

"I don't want to pull the trigger on you!"

Shadow grasped Sonic's hand and smiled warmly just to reassure him that everything was going to be ok no matter what. A smile that was really a lie, but he was hoping that Sonic wouldn't see the pain that lingered behind his eyes, "it'll be okay," now his voice was starting to shake and his eyes watered up, "everything will…"

He pulled Sonic in for a tight embrace and his tears ran down his cheek, he had never cried before. Normally he was an expert at locking away his pain by staying calm, but he just couldn't take it anymore and when Sonic began to cry, his heart soon caved with his. He hated this feeling of being week and not being able to remain calm just to show Sonic that everything WAS alright.

The azure hedgehog pulled away from Shadow and he gently connected lips with the other hedgehog while kissing him passionately.

When Shadow returned the kiss, he pulled away from Sonic and dried Sonic's eyes with his thumb, "I promise you, everything will be ok. I can't promise you that it'll be the way we want it to end, but I can give you my promise and try my best to keep it. Your safety is more important, Sonic," he panted, already tired from that only kiss.

He rested his head on Sonic's stomach and Sonic caressed his quills. Shadow was really quiet and Sonic closed his eyes. He figured that the only thing that they could do, was at least get some sort of rest.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

In the G.U.N laboratory, the scientists continued to study the blood samples Rouge had picked up from the crime scene earlier. Other scientists studied the dog that came in as well and they discovered what everyone had feared most.

When the commander came in he immediately walked to the head scientist , "what's the information you gathered on the sample?" he asked and the scientist handed him a chart.

"The blood contains something I've never seen before," he spoke, "it's pretty much got a life of it's own."

"What do you mean?" the commander questioned and he placed the chart onto a nearby table.

"Take a look at this," he ordered and turned on the microscope, "if you look carefully there's little particles."

"Then what are those particles?"

"A virus. A disease. A disease I've never seen before."

"And the dog?"

"It's not really much of a dog anymore. Checked out it's blood and it contains the same thing. But more at an advance stage. When this dog was walking, it was dead!"

"How's that even possible?"

The scientist headed towards the table where the dog laid lifelessly, covered up so no one would conflict with it. He lifted the plastic covering from over the dog's head. Gently, he lifted it's head and touched it, "it's head was cracked open. Most definitely from a flying rock. Killed it instantly."

"So whatever this virus is, the only way to kill what's already dead is by hitting or shooting it in the head?"

He nodded.

"But who's blood is that?"

"This is going to interest you," he spoke and turned on the computer.

The commander's eyes widened and the professor nodded, "turns out the missing twin is something more. His blood gives of signs of a virus and the cure and he's not mortal. He's half dead meaning he's a Dhamphir. This blood, his blood, is a great weapon."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Rouge flinched when she had heard that last sentence. They were planning on doing what Dark had predicted when they were to discover about Shadow. She felt her heart practically stop and she couldn't breathe, "Shadow…" she managed to whisper, "if he's found…he's in danger…"

_To be continued…_

Sorry this was so short, many projects to work on via school and internet XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Til Death do us Part**_

**Chapter five**

At the very sign that morning was arriving, there was a loud, hard knock on the door.

"what the fuck…?" Sonic groaned as he forced himself to sit up, Shadow was still sleeping peacefully on Sonic's legs. He looked at the clock and growled, "it's three am!" he shouted and carefully crawled out of the bed, slipped on his pants, and walked towards the door. He yanked open the door angrily, but immediately calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Rouge…" he spoke, "what…?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early," she spoke, "but this is important, it just couldn't wait."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"wait…you mean…" he questioned and Shadow, who was woken by Shadow, flinched.

"I'm afraid so. G.U.N found traces of Shadow's blood at the site as well as the corpse of the carrier. Shadow, what happened?! Why aren't you being ass discreet anymore?!"

Sonic quickly stood up from the nearby sofa, "he didn't have a weapon, so he did what he could to kill off that carrier before the disease spread. He's not in the best condition, Rouge, so lay off of him."

Rouge let out a small gasp and she looked directly looked at Shadow, "ten years and you're body is showing signs that you can no longer withstand the infection. But you've lasted fifteen years…so…I'm impressed."

There was a long period of silence, shadow stared ay the ground long, not even bothering to look up at Rouge at all.

"Shadow, can I talk to you in the hallway?" she questioned.

Shadow nodded and he followed the bat girl into the hallway, which was small and narrow for the two of them.

"Shadow," she smiled warmly, "ten years. It's been ten years."

"I see…you've aged…"

"Time continues to run for me, Shadow," she reminded, "I'm thirty-five now. Shadow, you're not safe here. Not with G.U.N out looking for you. You're the Key to Mobius's fate or even death…"

She reached out for Shadow's cheek, but he smacked her hand away, "Shadow?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Not worry about you?!" she shouted, "are you nuts! You can't keep your ass out of trouble for one day, can you?! Here I am, scared to death for your ungrateful ass, and you and say something like THAT!"

"I don't mean it like that, Rouge."

"Then HOW do you mean it?!" she questioned, "I'm scared for you! I know you're doing your job, but not your putting innocent lives at stake because of your recklessness! You're killing in the open and," she grabbed Shadow's wrist, "you're inflicting pain on yourself?! Why?!"

"I can control my blood rage if I distract myself," he answered bluntly. The way he said it was like there was nothing wrong with cutting yourself.

Rouge releases his arm and sighed, "I still love you, Shadow. And I WILL work on a cure for you!"

Shadow shook his head, "don't Rouge. You heard Dark, the only way out for me is death and, when the time comes, I'll have Sonic handle it."

The ebony hedgehog left the room before she could say another word. Tears appeared in her eyes. She was so angry and frustrated, all she wanted to do was help him, but now she had lost him completely.

"Fine!" she screamed to Shadow, "if you get in trouble, don't you DARE come to me!"

Shadow stopped and faced her, "why would I come to you?" he asked her and she gasped, "you're completely useless to me now. G.U.N has you now, I don't. so I don't want or need anything from you."

"you're thinking that I betrayed you?"

He didn't answer and she frowned, "why?! Why would you think of such a thing?!"

"just go, Rouge…"

She shoved him out of the way and ran out the door.

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered.

Shadow faced the blue hedgehog, "I had to do that. It's for the best if she didn't know about our situation."

Sonic nodded, "o…okay…"

_To be continued..._

**This was meant to be short btw.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Til Death Do Us Part**_

**Chapter six**

Sonic sighed as he picked up his jacket, which sat loosely on the nearby sofa.

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned.

The azure hedgehog paused and he stared at Shadow, "Shadow…" he whispered and placed a hand to Shadow's very cool cheek, "get some rest. You're looking very frail and you need your strength."

"but where will you…"

Sonic smiled warmly, "I'm just going to visit an old friend. I'll be back in a few hours. Until then," he gently pushed Shadow onto the sofa and rested his body directly on top of Shadow's, "rest," he tenderly kissed his cheek.

Shadow nodded and the other hedgehog stood from the sofa somewhat quickly, and left the apartment.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

At Dark's house, he heard a knock on the door and his ears perked up. A little uncertain, he slowly opened the door and let out a small gasp, "Sonic?"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"I see," Dark murmured and he laid down his cup, "he can longer control his virus's blood rage…"

Sonic nodded slowly, "I can't bring up the courage to…"

Dark stood up from the couch and silently stood by the window, "I haven't seen Shadow in ten years. Now, ten years later, I find out that he's going to die!" he angrily punched the wall.

The other hedgehog sadly narrowed his eyes as more tears formed in his eyes.

"I still love him…" Dark spoke sadly, his voice cracking, "I'm still in love with him."

Sonic stood up and pulled Dark in for a small, heart warming embrace. But, eventually, he hugged him even tighter and sobbed.

The black hedgehog pulled away from the embrace and connected lips with Sonic.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

After a few hours, Shadow woke up to an empty apartment.

Confused, he stood from the sofa and looked around, "Sonic?" he called but got no response.

Slowly and with hesitation, he walked into the bedroom and turned on the light. The room was empty.

"he's not home…" he mumbled.

He walked up to the window and looked out, "it's raining…why does seeing the rain make my heart hurt…?" he rested his head on the windowsill, "it feels like my heart was just torn into two."

He gasped and quickly lifted his head.

Outside the window was a carrier and he quickly hid from it's view. He looked over from the corner of his eye and saw a dagger laying on a desk. He quickly picked it up, slipped it on his pants, and jumped out the window, landing directly in front carrier.

It snarled at him and Shadow raised the dagger to a defensive position.

With all it's might, the dog leaped at him, knocking him to the ground. Shadow screamed when the dog bit at him. Luckily missing, but only leaving a small gash on his face. He flinched and kicked the carrier in the stomach.

He quickly stood to his feet and wiped the wound. His hand was smeared with blood and his mind became fuzzy.

"no…" he mumbled as his mind raced with blood raged thoughts.

The carrier quickly stood to it's feet and leaped towards Shadow again.

The ebony hedgehog shoved his hand through it's chest and ripped it right in half.

Shadow fell to his knees, his body soaked with rain and crimson , "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Sonic…" he mumbled, "I can no longer control my blood lust…"

_To be continued…_

**Before you all kill me this was meant to be short!**


	7. Chapter 7

'_**Til Death do us part**_

**Chapter seven**

The very next day, Sonic awoke in a completely, new and different environment and he could still hear the rain continued it's heavy down pour since all he could hear was the clanking of it on the roof.

He groaned and rubbed his roughly, but suddenly froze midway. This room was severely different in everyway. When he rested his arm down by his side, he hit a body and slowly, terrified, looked over. The different bedroom, the different scene…he was laying in bed completely naked with…

"oh my god…" he whispered and sat up. He placed a hand to his mouth, horrified, "what have I done?" tears formed in his feared filled eyes.

Dark sat up from the bed and laced his arms around Sonic's waist, his lips brushed against Sonic's neck as he kissed it, then, began to nibble.

"No!" Sonic shouted and pushed away from Dark.

"What's wrong?" he questioned the speechless blue hedgehog.

More and more tears ran down his face. He had betrayed Shadow without even realizing it. Why didn't he realize what he was doing? He couldn't even remember it happening. He had slept with Shadow's own brother?! But why did he even go along with it?!

"I don't want you!" Sonic shouted as he swiftly stood from the bed and began to throw his cloths onto his shock shaking body, "you seduced me!"

Dark chuckled and placed a hand to Sonic's chest, "Shadow doesn't deserve some one like you. It's your fault that you slept with me because I look exactly like him," slowly, his hand traveled lower and Sonic stiffened, "am I right?"

The other hedgehog didn't respond, he just smacked his hand away and opened the front door, "you're right about one thing: I don't deserve him. Maybe nobody does it your eyes. But I'm lucky enough to have and I love him more then anything. That's why, when the time comes to it, I'm going to take my own life."

Dark remained quit as he watched Sonic leave the house and ran in the pouring rain.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"Shadow, I'm home," Sonic called and removed his soaked shirt from his body. He didn't get a response from Shadow and that worried him.

He walked deeper into the apartment until he realized that one of the windows was left hanging wide open so he closed it before any more rain could get in.

'Wait a minute,' he thought to himself when he noticed that the dagger was missing, 'the dagger? It was laying here, right?'

Fear and confusion willed up inside of his as he slowly walked out of the living and into his bedroom, "Shadow," he spoke with relief when he saw Shadow sitting on the bed practically mindless and played with the dagger. He bend down and took his hand, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked and realized another gash on his cheek and placed a hand directly onto it, "shadow, what happened?"

The first thought that crossed his mind was that Shadow had done that to himself. It seemed like the best thought since Shadow was sitting there with the dagger in his hand, but Sonic knew better then to think of something like that. Something happened while he was, he just had to wait for Shadow to explain.

"…I took care of a carrier," he spoke, "but…I ripped it in half with my own hands…"

Sonic mournfully narrowed his eyes, "I should've never left you alone," he contemplated, "I should've never visited Dark…" he took the dagger gently from Shadow's hand and laid it on the nearby end table, "when the time comes, I'll be ready to die with you."

Shadow threw his arms around Sonic and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow! I made a big mistake!" he sobbed, "it was a foolish mistake."

Shadow pulled away from him, "what are you talking about?'

"You're brother…he tricked me, he seduced me…"

Shadow's eyes widened and he pulled even further from Sonic.

"Shadow, I had…"

He smacked Sonic hard across the face and tears, too, formed in his eyes.

The azure hedgehog flinched and he faced Shadow. He had never smacked him before, at least, not that hard. Shadow's face was a painful sight, filled with betrayal and sadness, all because of one stupid mistake.

"Shadow…please look at me," Sonic ordered gently.

He didn't listen and Sonic roughly forced him to look at him, "look at me!" he shouted, "I love YOU! You're the only one I would ever love and would ever touch in any way!"

Before Shadow had time to open his mouth, Sonic's lips connected with Shadow's then pulled away just a quickly, "I love you…I can't bear to exist without you, Shadow. I would never hurt deliberately."

Shadow shook his head, "the sad thing is, is that I believe you," he mumbled and took Sonic's hand, "I know…"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Dark let out another sigh and he stared out the window, watching the profound downpour, "I know you're there, Rouge."

The bat girl flinched and walked out into the bedroom with little hesitation.

"How much did you see?" he questioned. When she never answered he laughed quietly, "I see. So all of it."

"I'm sorry, Dark. But I'm with Shadow and Sonic in all of this," she managed to say while hoping he just suddenly wouldn't out burst in rage.

He pushed away from the window and walked towards her, "you're with THEM? After Shadow bluntly rejected you? After he broke your heart and literally broke all connections of you? Pretended like you didn't even exist?"

She sighed a shaky, long sigh, "sonic and Shadow do need to solve their own problems. But Shadow can longer control himself. G.U.N has discovered that the virus does indeed exist and plan on using it as a new weapon. Your biggest fear ha become a reality. In a month, maybe less, Shadow will be entirely…well he'll be just like them. In every way and there's no way he can even attempt to control it. But Sonic, he's having a hard accepting the truth of the situation."

Dark nodded with agreement, "he's a fool. He doesn't understand how grave this had become. If Shadow has to be 'taken care of' he'll kill himself as well."

"guess it's exactly how the saying goes…"

"What do you mean?" Dark questioned.

" 'Til death do us part…"

_To be continued…_

**Hence the meaning where the title comes from lol**


	8. Chapter 8

'_**Til Death do us part.**_

**Chapter eight**

The same night, Sonic was preparing dinner for him and Shadow.

"it looks likes the rain has finally let up," he spoke to Shadow, who silently stared out the window while sitting on the floor. Sonic had bandaged up the gash on his cheek so it wouldn't get infected and had removed Shadow's blood and rain soaked pants to put them in the wash.

"yeah…" Shadow spoke.

Sonic sighed, 'it looks like his body is showing more signs then ever…' he walked away from the stove and headed towards Shadow, "if you're exhausted, love, then go get some rest."

He shook his head as a response and Sonic bend down beside him, running his hand across Shadow's face, "you're burning up.." he reported through a mumble.

Shadow rested his head on Sonic's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"are you alright?" he questioned Shadow in a low tone.

"my head hurts…I'll be fine…"

Sonic placed his onto Shadow's cheek, 'he's both freezing and hot…' he thought sadly. He looked over in the corner of his eye and spotted the gun. Carefully, he reached out for it and grabbed it, 'one bullet…' he thought, 'it's meant for him…but I can't do it…' he dropped the gun on the floor and looked at his hand, 'he says I'm stronger then him…but that's a lie. I'm not as strong as him. I'm not even close. He has the courage to murder, I don't.'

Shadow groaned and pulled away from Sonic.

"what's wrong?" Sonic asked, "want to go out for some fresh air?"

Shadow just nodded.

Sonic stood with Shadow to make sure he was alright with his balance.

When Sonic wasn't looking, he picked up a knife and placed it into his belt.

"come on," Sonic gently spoke and guided the manageable hedgehog out of the apartment, "the fresh air might make you feel a bit stronger."

Sonic was right, once Shadow took a step outside he didn't feel quite as weak. Which was what he wanted. He didn't want to rely on Sonic for balance too.

"You feeling any better?" he questioned.

The red and black hedgehog nodded and smiled slightly, the first time he had smiled in awhile since he became entirely ill, "yeah. I can walk now."

"That's good."

It didn't take long for them to reach the city and when they did it wasn't as busy as they suspected.

"You would think everyone would be out in the city."

Sonic chuckled and took Shadow's hand.

"Wha…Sonic?"

"follow me!" he smiled and lead Shadow down the street.

"where are we going?" the hedgehog was confused about Sonic's sudden excitement.

He let off another chuckle and when they turned the corner, he almost immediately pinned Shadow against the wall.

"Sonic?" he questioned, "what are…"

The azure hedgehog placed his mouth near Shadow's neck and licked it, "remember," he whispered, "I did say you were the only one I would ever touch in such a way," Sonic's hands lightly traced his body, "I just love every curve in your body."

Shadow flinched as Sonic's hands lowered. This wasn't like him at all. He quickly pulled out the dagger and pointed it at Sonic, "stay away."

Sonic managed to smack out of the sudden and strange hypnotic moment and he stared at the dagger. Why did he just do that to shadow?

The terrified hedgehog started to shake severely and dropped the dagger onto the ground. He couldn't even begin to understand why he just raised a knife at the one he loved. He stared at his hand, "I'm that determined for blood?" he questioned himself and closed his eyes tightly, "dammit…"

"shadow?" he called gently and reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me…" he ordered in a stern tone, "if you touch me then I'll kill you…" it wasn't a threat, it was the truth.

Slowly, he backed away but Sonic grabbed his hand.

Shadow pinned the other hedgehog against the wall and squeezed his shoulders, "no!" he hissed.

The hedgehog winced in utter pain as blood ran down his arm and Shadow's eyes widened as he felt the needing emotion to just feed of the blood. He brought his face to the wound and, without hesitation, licked the blood away, then bit down on the wound without much of a choice.

Sonic let out a scream of pain as he struggled for Shadow to release his arm, but he wouldn't. so, reacting on instincts, he managed to pick up the dagger and shoved it in Shadow's shoulder.

He released Sonic's shoulder and ripped the dagger out of his shoulder and licked the blood away.

'He can't do it anymore!' Sonic shouted in his mind, 'he can't control himself anymore! I'm a walking target for him! There's blood all over the place.'

While Shadow was distracted, Sonic skipped past him and ran down the street through Central while grasping his shoulder wound tightly.

Shadow just suddenly appeared before Sonic and lounged at him.

"Shadow! No!" Sonic screamed and he flinched, "I know you can hear me…I know the virus is hard to withstand but you have to control it!"

Shadow raised his hand slowly, ready to stab Sonic.

'He really is going to kill me!' Sonic thought.

But the hit never came and the sound of a gunshot echoed in Sonic's mind. His eyes widened and his body shook dramatically.

The ebony hedgehog suddenly coughed up loads of blood and lost all the balance he had.

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed and caught him, "oh god, Shadow!"

"be grateful I came when I did," a voice spoke.

He flinched and looked up. Standing before him was a human wearing a G.U.N uniform.

'G.U.N…' Sonic thought, 'no…'

He quickly used his body to shield shadow, "I know who you are! You can't have him! I refuse to turn him over!" he hissed, "commander!"

The commander bend down to touch Shadow, but Sonic pulled away very quickly, "don't you fuckin' touch him!"

The commander pulled his hand back and looked directly into Sonic's eyes, "I know what he is. I know everything. If you hand him over to me, without a fight, you'll be doing everyone a favor. Lives will be saved."

Sonic growled and he quickly picked up Shadow's gun and pointed it at him, "no!" he shouted as tears appeared in his eyes, 'I'm strong,' he reminded himself, 'and I made a promise to shadow! I don't intend on breaking it!'

When Sonic went to pull the trigger someone shot the gun out of his hand, the bullet skimming across his hand leaving a small yet painful gash. He winced and grasped his hand.

"Sonic, don't," the voice belonged to Dark.

He turned to face the twin, "Dark? Rouge?"

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

'_**Til Death do Us Part**_

**Chapter nine**

Sonic was in complete seeing both Dark and Rouge standing together. Dark was the one that shot the bullet but, why was Rouge there?

"Rouge," both him and commander spoke in unison.

"Who's side are you on?!" Sonic screamed to the two of them.

The bat girl held a dagger in her hand and she sighed, "Sonic…" she whispered, "I'm with you two."

"But what about Dark?!" he still never forgave Dark for the stunt that he pulled.

"I'm with my brother," he answered truthfully, he could sense Sonic's tension and he bend down so he was eye to eye with the blue hedgehog, "for that little thing I did earlier, I simply wanted to see if you truly devoted to my brother and I guess you are. Guess that means I lost him completely."

Sonic stared at him, "you know I'm devoted!" he snapped, "or don't you think I'm not good enough for your brother?!"

Dark never answered and he sighed. So that was it, then. Sonic wasn't good enough for him. Maybe no one was worthy enough for him.

Sonic heard Shadow cough and he looked down to him, 'he's waking up?' he questioned.

The commander realized this as well and he pointed his gun yet again, "are you going to hand him over?" he questioned.

"I refuse!" he answered sharply as he held Shadow closely.

Both Dark and Rouge stepped in front of Sonic, the black hedgehog pointed the gun, and the bat girl held the dagger erect.

"So," the commander said, "Rouge, ten years working with G.U.N and you defy us?"

She smiled seductively, "so sorry, love. I hope you weren't falling for me. That would be an utter shame."

Dark took Rouge's hand, "hey, now's not the time, Rouge. We better get Shads out of here, okay?"

She nodded with hesitation, "y…yeah, understood."

Dark picked up shadow without asking for Sonic's permission and faced the commander , "right now my brother's hurt and needs medical attention. I don't know what G.U.N discovered about the virus but, it's not meant to be contained as a weapon for war. And if you think I'll just give you my brother for a selfish cruel reason like that, then guess what, no," Dark inquired harshly while supporting Shadow carefully onto his back, 'this 'weapon' killed my entire family and dozens more. Commander, you should be working more on containing it rather then spreading it."

Sonic nodded slowly and he stood to his feet.

Rouge faced the man and she frowned, "please take what Dark said into consideration. You can't control this disease. Nobody can. Not even those that hold the virus in their blood cells. Eventually…" she looked at the unconscious Shadow, "…it takes over your mind. It's a demented version of rabies," she faced Sonic now, "lead us back to apartment."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When Sonic lead them to his apartment, as soon as his hand touched the door knob, he froze, 'what if Shads dies because of me?! I don't know what I would do then…' he felt his entire began to tremble but, Rouge took his hand. He drew his attention to her, "rouge?"

"Everything will be alright," she reassured gently and released the grasp.

It was a lie. At this point nothing would be okay. Shadow was going to die no matter what. There was nothing Sonic could do and it made him feel helpless. When he finally managed to open the door, Dark rushed his way through Sonic and rested Shadow carefully in a nearby sofa. Sonic pushed him out of the way and touched Shadow's cheek. He could tell that Shadow was struggling to wake up.

"Son…ic," he spoke weakly, eyes opening slowly.

Tears formed in his eyes and he nodded quickly, "I'm here…I'm always here and I'll always be here…" he bend down to an eye level pose and took his hand, "you're injured. Don't move, okay? Dark's…"

"Dark's here?…" he questioned, cutting off Sonic who answered with a nod.

"As well as Rouge."

"Rouge?…why?"

Sonic smiled weakly, "I don't know, honestly. But, if they never came…you wouldn't be alive…"

Shadow remained silent and Sonic gently connected lips with his, then, pulled away, "everything's okay…" his voice cracked as his sobs became audible. He buried his face in Shadow's chest and held him tightly, "Shadow….I'm so sorry! For what I did in the ally, I don't what came over me."

Shadow weakly returned the hug and laid his cheek on his head, "It's okay…I'm not mad…I pulled the knife on you. You should be pissed at me. I could've…" he gasped lightly when his hand touched Sonic's arm and felt the blood. Slowly, he pulled away and looked in horror at his hand, "did I…did I hurt you?" he questioned as his voice raised and lowered to several tones as he fought to control it.

"No…it, you, didn't do it purposely," Sonic lied.

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted, "I still…I still…," he looked at his hands, "I'm covered in blood, that THINGS blood, my blood, and your's…"

"His blood rage," Dark spoke, "temptation is so powerful because he's half vampire. Any sight, even the smell of blood, Shadow's a time bomb just waiting for it's chance to go off."

Rouge looked away from Shadow. The fact that, even now, Shadow was still suffering was more then she could handle. Perhaps more then anyone could withstand. But, what about Sonic? To inflict such actions on Shadow must be unbearable. Those two were suffering the most. Just blood was enough to trigger the virus.

"Shadow's not safe here," she told them after realizing something very important and took out her gun from her boot and inserted her dagger in the sheath that laced around her thigh, "after that little feud, there's going to be carriers crawling all over the scene and they'll trace his scent here," she opened her gun and loaded it up with the special ammo they used, then, closed it jus before sticking it back into the holster.

"So where are we to take him?" Sonic asked getting easily frustrated as he was anxious. He didn't care what options they had left, if Shadow was safe from any sort of harm then he would take that road.

"There's a civilization underground," Dark told her, "well, was, it's nothing but, ruins and relics now. But carriers can't get in."

"And I'm afraid to ask why but, why's that?" Shadow asked almost sounding like himself before any of this started. It was enough to make Sonic smiled.

"It's a holy ground," she answered, "but, Shadow should be okay there. It may drain him to some level but…"

Shadow interrupted her, "Rouge, I'll be fine here. There's no need to hide deep underground. If the carriers find me then we can handle them."

"But, Shadow!" Sonic shouted but, quickly paused.

It wasn't really his choice to decide what Shadow felt right. Because no matter what choice Shadow picked, it was up to Sonic to support him.

"If every carrier is drawn here because of my blood, then, we can blow them all away at once," Shadow explained and stood from the couch, "it may be the only option we have to wipe everyone of those fuckers off the face of Mobius."

The three knew he was right but, for Rouge and Dark it was a huge risk.

"It's a risk we have to take," Sonic finally spoke, "this is a war and there's always risks involved…"

"But what do you suppose we do?" Rouge asked still a little uneasy with the whole idea.

"Two teams, G.U.N's fortress. We have to clear away any evidence that the virus exists. Sonic and I can handle the main computer. Rouge and Dark, you two: destroy the lab."

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Til Death do us Part**_

**Chapter ten**

Sure the plan seemed pretty decent coming from a near dead hedgehog but, G.U.N was a severely armed fortress with gunman in every entrance.

"Alright, now, how do we get in?" Sonic questioned Shadow. They were hiding behind a rock carefully observing any weakly guarded area.

"I'm thinking," Shadow answered. His mind practically told him that the only way in was to kill but, that was the infection attempting to control what was left of his conscious. So the only way in was to just beat the guards into a bloody pulp, 'but, then they'll be able to call for backup! Dammit!' he dug his nails into the rock in frustration and his body shook. There was only so little they could do from the beginning but, now it seemed like they down to zero options.

Dark pulled out a gun to kill the gunman guarding the main entrance, "if you don't think of anything soon, then, I'll kill them."

"No," Shadow spoke and took dark's arm to lower the gun, "I got this."

He jumped over the rock and pulled out his dagger just before slicing the guard's throat. Quickly, he kicked the gun out of the man's dead hand so it landed perfectly in front of Sonic. Groaning, the smell of the blood was just to much even with his nose blocked, "we have to get this door open."

Rouge, sonic, and Dark all jumped over the rock. Rouge touched the door, "it's password locked," she informed, "I could unlock…"

Shadow roughly pushed her out of the path and punched the control pad, allowing the door to open. He quickly rushed in and began to pant. He could feel the urge to kill everyone but, he had to fight it. Lucky for them it was only the early stages so he had a bit more control. But, slowly, that control was slipping away.

Sonic picked up the gun and rushed to Shadow's aid, "you okay?" he questioned, touching Shadow's face which was hot and wet with sweat.

Dark crossed his arms, "we don't have time for this shit. We have to hurry."

Sonic was about to start yelling but, Shadow stopped him just in time. Then, proceeded on ahead as normal. Sonic glared at Dark and faced him, "if you say one thing to shadow, I swear to you…" he decided to leave the words hanging and, then, ran off towards Shadow.

Once they made it to a fork in the building, they all paused in place.

Shadow pulled out his gun still feeling rather weak, "alright, Dark, Rouge instead you two are in charge of deleting any file you can about the virus."

Dark looked at Shadow, "why don't I switch places with sonic?" he asked.

He glared at him, "because I really don't want to be with anywhere near a brother that fucks my boyfriend," he spoke harshly yet blunt while cocking his gun.

Dark never imagined to hear that sort of thing from Shadow but, at the same time he knew it was bound to come, "Shadow, I can explain."

"Don't bother because you're no longer my brother," he managed to say just before leaning against the wall in agonizing pain that shot through his entire body. It was the virus becoming much more potent in his immune system.

Sonic quickly ran to his aid, "Shadow!" he screamed.

"I'm okay," he spoke pushing his body from the wall, "come on. Lets get this done."

He took Sonic's hand and guided him through the pitch black darkness. He could see clearly like there was some light in the hallway. They decided to go straight since Shadow could smell some rotting carcass of the specimen G.U.N had in the lab.

Sonic could feel Shadow's body shaking, "Shadow, you're shaking…" he told him.

Shadow once again used the same 'I'm okay' excuse.

"no!" he shouted, stopping and ripping his hand away from his, "you're not okay! You haven't been 'okay'!"

He paused in place to face Sonic, "I don't want you to worry," he told him the way it was, "though it's a little hard to not worry. I'm afraid to, Sonic but, I'm trying to not think what's happening to me."

"How could you NOT worry what's happening! You…you're turning into a blood crazed monster, Shadow! And you don't want me to worry?!" he screamed just before storming off down the hallway.

Chasing after him, shadow found himself in the lab, his mouth opening in a gape while he stared in horror, "oh my god…" he whispered in astonishment.

Sonic looked around with the same amount of horror. He ran to the desk and picked up a file with pictures, "shadow…" his voice shook and he faced him with the opened file in grasp.

Shadow snatched the file from Sonic and shuffled through the items, "they know everything about the virus! They have ME under specimens?!" he questioned in anger, "they know more then I could ever expect!" he continued to flip through the handwritten pages of information and the photographs, "pictures of the carriers, of me. This is unbel…"

There was a clanking noise and they both froze in place.

"What was that?" Sonic questioned and Shadow placed a hand to his gun while using the other hand to signal Sonic to stay.

"there's a carrier," he whispered pulling out his gun, "it must've smelled the dead carcass buddy laying on the table."

"Or you," he told Shadow who grew tense, "you must at least have the smell of a virus, right…"

"I'd rather NOT think like that," he answered bluntly, "shit…"

"what, what?!" the blue hedgehog panicked.

"there's more then one."

Sonic looked around, 'there's no way we can take them. Shadow can barely sense them let alone have the aim to even fire his weapon,' he took the gun that was originally the soldier's and took a deep breath, "Shadow, lets just destroy the lab and get the hell out of here."

Shadow forced Sonic by moving back slowly, hoping to enlarge the area around them, "even if we attempt an escape they'll follow because of my scent. They know I'm just like them."

Sonic aimed his gun in the direction Shadow's focus was more at since that could've been a possible location for any carrier, 'I have to at least try and kill something this time around,' he thought and stood before the black, exhausted hedgehog, "Shadow, let me."

"but, Sonic…" he spoke slowly while unsure of what to do.

"You say I'm strong enough that I can surpass you, maybe I'm not even close to your willpower. You should be killing me right now but, somehow you managed to not touch me. Your body shows lack of control now. I can't deny it anymore…the time that we die together is coming…"

Shadow quickly hugged Sonic, "I enjoyed every moment with you," he whispered and Sonic placed a hand to his back and began to stroke it gently.

Pulling away, Shadow aimed his gun and shut it, hitting a carrier directly in the head.

"we only have a few minutes to destroy this lab before it's overrun with these things!" Sonic spoke picking up anything flammable and dumping it on everything, "we don't have time to warn Rouge and dark!"

Shadow paused, "and you're ready to die?" he questioned unsure.

The blue hedgehog faced Shadow with the gun in hand, he pressed it to his chest gently before taking in a deep breath, "I would much rather die with you knowing that you contained some human instincts in you. If we wait any longer you might not even have as much of a conscious."

Shadow nodded slowly and pulled out his lighter from his pocket, "we might die but, I know Rouge and Dark will finish off any of those carrier…" he mumbled and tossed it to the ground. In seconds the entire lab burst into flames and Shadow took Sonic's hand before running outside.

Everything that G.U.N knew of about the virus was hopefully in flames. But, who knows how much information left the actual the base and was taken to the president for evaluation himself.

Shadow flinched as the air reeked of the smell of blood and rotten flesh. Slowly, he backed away while trying to keep his senses alert.

"Shadow?" Sonic whispered and he looked down at his leg. There was anew wound on his leg, dripping with blood. When did he get that? He didn't even remember bumping his leg unless…'a carrier…' the thought of it made him tremble. His body was different, he was immune to the deadly virus, 'oh god…shadow!'

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Til Death do us Part**_

**Chapter eleven**

Acting on sudden impulse, Shadow charged after Sonic, his instincts craving for more of the delicious liquid. On account of that there was the smell of burning carriers, Sonic;s new wound was enough to make him stir crazy.

Jumping back from Shadow's swinging hands that could easily tear him into two pieces due to the simplicity of the vampire blood and that virus that raced through his veins. Sonic fell to the ground and landed directly onto his back while landing on a chunk of wood, his back scratched and bleeding.

He groaned and managed to sit up and dodge the second attack coming from Shadow, 'oh, Shadow…' tears formed in his eyes but, he managed to hold it in as he stood up with the knife now in his hand, 'I can't kill him but, I must at least try and fend him off until he regains his actual conscious.'

Shadow, again, lounged after Sonic with much more force but, Sonic avoided the hit by running directly into the woods that surrounded the G.U.N property. Running was all he could do if he wanted to stall time for Shadow.

Shadow jumped before Sonic, ready to attack his own boyfriend, out of his own free will to stop.

"oh god, Shadow…" he whispered and closed his eyes.

When the attack never came and blood streamed down his palms, his eyes opened and he froze, "Shadow!" he shouted when the dagger went through his chest.

He fell on top of Sonic but, he was himself now. Himself and dieing. The way it was intended to be. It felt horrible though. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook his head. A hand weakly touched Sonic's wet face and he flinched, "Sha…Shadow," he sobbed.

He smiled weakly, "I'm sorry….for all the cruel things I've done in the past…" he managed to say.

"no! you never did or said anything hurtful!" he spoke trying to stop the sobs.

Shadow pulled his hand away and looked at Sonic, "it was worth it though…before this entire war I was a nobody…but, now I've done some things that felt…right…"

"It's no fair that you to suffer for it!"

"You're wrong…" Sonic paused and looked at him, confused, "I never…suffered because I was with you…you were by my side and you kept me strong."

Sonic pulled out Shadow's gun, "Rouge and Dark know what to do," he sobbed and placed the gun to his throat.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled, knowing Sonic's mind was set and couldn't be altered, "I see…" he spoke gently and closed his eyes. His hands laced around Sonic's frail waist weakly. The other hedgehog placed a finger tightly on the trigger. The rest was left up to Dark and Rouge. There was no way the two could continue on as they were.

With no hesitation, Sonic pulled the trigger. Blowing his throat all over Shadow's pale body.

_**The end!!**_

**Well there you go. Not a very long story but, that's only because 1) I ran out of ideas for this story hence the meaning for the lack of effort. I'm sorry! I just can't do sequels! I just can't! and 2) I'm now ready for my next upcoming fic: Rumbling Hearts. So I hope to see you all there.**


End file.
